The subject disclosure is directed generally to heat exchangers, and more particularly to a heat exchanger that can be employed to cool electronics systems such as avionics systems.
Avionics systems are becoming more complex and providing appropriate cooling can be difficult. Typical heat exchangers used in the avionics industry use low density stamped or machined finstock (pins or pin fins) in the range of 12–30 fins per inch (fpi). These heat exchangers provide poor thermal heat transfer characteristics, yielding unit thermal conductances (UTC) on the order of 0.5–2.0 W/sq.-in° C.